Legacy of Naruto
by Familiar47
Summary: After the events of Defiance, Kain chases remnants of the Sarafan to the Elemental Countries where he finds a young demon vessel who catches his interest. Fem Kyuubi/Naru or NaruHina...can't decide.
1. Prologue: Demon Hunters

Legacy of Naruto

_When Naruto is born, he is taken by the Vampire Kain to be studied for demonic power. Naruto embraces the Dark Gift and returns to Konoha, rather different from your average fledgling._

Xxx

Prologue: The Demon Hunters

"You can assure us that this child shall be dealt with then?" The Jounin asked, his arms crossed.

"The Sarafan are anything if not thorough." The man across from him replied. This man wore purple garments and silver armour. "Point us to this Devil Child and we shall make sure that he never sees the light of day again and his soul is purified."

"Good, the demon will be heading for its apartment soon." The Jounin replied. "Get him out of our city."

"It shall be done, we thank you for providing us this information." The Sarafan Knight stood and left with his six companions. They exited the back room of the tavern and then went out onto the street, unaware that a figure had been listening to them through the room's window.

The figure was invisible to the naked eye, seeming to have blended in with the mist around it. Slowly the man became solid and visible, revealing first a pair of cloven feet and a pair of legs clad in a set of simple, featureless black trousers. The man was naked from the waist up, wearing only a small length of a leather strapped and a red cape that covered one of his shoulders. His skin was green and thick, powerful enough to deflect most regular attacks, and his hands were tipped with three large claws. He frowned as he watched the Sarafan from the alley he was standing in, a pair of fangs showing themselves. His golden eyes narrowed as the seven Knights vanished from view to go after the boy the Jounin had mentioned. His white hair was tied back so it was kept out of the way, allowing one to plainly see the odd segment of armoured flesh or bone that had formed what looked like a set of horns or a natural crown upon the creature's forehead.

Kain, once the Vampire King, now the Scion of Balance had heard every word that was said, and became interested as to why the people of this city would hire Sarafan Knights to take this child. The Sarafan had long been vanquished from Nosgoth with the rise of Kain's second Vampire Kingdom. Kain had personally decapitated their leader himself before he went on to rebuild his empire in the restored land of Nosgoth, having returned to the time he had departed from alongside Raziel the Wraith in their quest across time and space. They had been a last ditch effort by the Elder God to eliminate Kain before he could defy the God's precious Wheel of Fate any more than he already had.

The Elder God…that abominable, malignant, spectral monster that claimed to be the engine of life itself had been the cause of every event in Nosgoth's History that claimed lives in conflict. Kain's death, his resurrection, the seduction of the circle, Kain's quest for revenge, the genocide of the vampires, the constant rise and fall of the Sarafan Order, all to keep the Wheel of Fate turning. Kain himself had defied this wheel and the False God itself before it fled the continent of Nosgoth, going beyond the realm it had once controlled to escape Kain. The Vampire King, armed with a purified Soul Reaver that carried the soul of his former Lieutenant and son, Raziel set about rebuilding Nosgoth not merely for his own benefit, but because Raziel's sacrifice and everything Kain had experienced had left the King scarred.

The humans were not mere slaves of the vampires like last time, but still distrusted the blood drinking monsters. Kain formed a small army of vampires; just enough to assure the safety of the restored Citadel that had held the Ancient Vampires through centuries of war, and now was the Citadel of Kain. The King had chosen to track the Sarafan as they fled Nosgoth, and followed them across oceans to this new and mysterious continent where the humans used a form of magic called Chakra to manipulate the elements, increase their strength to that of a vampire's, to summon spiritual creatures, and enhance the strength of their weapons to the point where they could cleave a vampire in half.

This village, Kohonagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves was supposedly the largest in the Land of Fire and held many Blood Lines, families with specific abilities only they and their kin could access. Kain had explored the village's history, and found mention of a demon invasion barely eight years ago by a supposed Greater Demon known as the Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Fox Demon. It could create tsunamis, crush mountains, and flood miles of countryside with one swing of its tail and use its very chakra to set light to anything it touched.

They referred to this child as a demon, but Kain had watched the boy and saw little trace of any form of magic coming off of him. He certainly had more than the rest of the children his age, more equivalent to one of the teenagers or young adults of this village who already served as soldiers. Aside from this increase in energy Kain could detect nothing different from a distance. Perhaps he should follow and see if the boy displayed any form of potential power.

And so he did, turning into a swarm of bats that flew high into the sky and trailed the Sarafan to an Apartment Complex. As four of them remained outside to guard the entrance, three went up to the top floor.

Minutes later they came out carrying something that was screaming and kicking. Kain saw the blonde hair, the wide, fearful blue eyes, and the whisker like marks on the boy's skin. One Sarafan Knight struck the boy. "Be silent devil child!"

The boy didn't cry, but instead he bit the man's hand. This earned him another punch. "The devil spawn tried to spread his curse to me! Rid us of him now!" As some villagers came out onto the street to see what was happening, one Sarafan Knight began to raise the pole axe he was wielding as two more held the boy in place. He screamed, and a few villagers stepped forward to help, but the Knights blocked their advance.

"Stay back! This demon child is to be executed so his soul may be reincarnated pure!" The lead Knight shouted. "Do it now brother!"

The Knight raised the pole axe….and came back down empty handed…an without any arms below his elbows. He screamed as blood spurted from the limbs, and fell, writhing on the ground as his six brethren looked around desperately. Suddenly the attacker landed on one Knight, and stuck a hand right through his back and came out of his chest with his heart in its hand. With the first two Knights dead already, Kain shoved the corpse aside and drew his Soul Reaver.

"Vampire!" The five remaining knights shouted as they surrounded him.

The blonde child stared up in shock at Kain, who had an amused smirk on his face as he looked to each Knight.

"Do the Sarafan now occupy their agenda of murder with young human children? If my memory does not deceive me you have been calling me and my kind the monsters for centuries." Kain chuckled. "Are you so desperate to rebuild your order that you shall play as assassins and mercenaries for the criminals of this realm?"

"Do not heed his words men; each is laced with poison and deception!" The Leader growled before he swung his sword at Kain, who almost casually blocked it with the Reaver, using one hand to hold the Sarafan's broad sword back. A second knight stabbed at Kain, but he spun out of the way and then parried two more strikes from the leader and grasped a spear as it was jabbed at him by a third Knight. He jerked the weapon away from the man, spun it once in his hand, and stabbed the owner right in the throat, sending the spear through the man and into the wall behind him. The fourth Knight swung his mace at Kain, who pushed it aside with a swing from the Reaver and jabbed at the Knight, taunting him all the while before parrying the Leader's sword and leaping back as the second Knight swung his sword down. The last knight tried to attack Kain from behind, but the vampire spun and stuck his hand out, sending the man flying as he was struck with a Telekinetic Blast and hit the top floor of the apartment building before he fell with a cry and landed, breaking his neck.

Laughing, Kain face the three remaining Knights before him. "I see that your order still takes to recruiting only the most stubborn and determined of mortals."

The leader jabbed at him, but Kain pushed the blade aside and then jammed one claw into the man's chest and punctured both of his lungs. The last two knights attempted to flee, but were held in place by Kain's telekinesis. The vampire strolled up to them and snapped their necks. He then reached upwards with one hand and opened his mouth. Streams of blood came out of every body as flew into the air, combining into one stream above him and came down into his mouth. He savoured the blood and swallowed every last drop.

When he was done, he placed the Reaver back in its place and faced the gathered villagers.

"A demon! It is a demon! It drank their blood!" A woman cried.

"No, not a demon," Kain put a gift to use, a gift he absorbed from a traitor to his campaign during his first attempt to conquer Nosgoth over a thousand years ago, a vampire named Marcus who charmed humans into obeying him. The villagers paused, unable to speak or move as they listened. "Demons are often disguised behind the most pure of intentions, such as these…." He kicked one corpse. "These supposed Warriors of God, who pursued their goals through murder and dishonour." He looked at the child, who remained stunned and stained with a little blood that had gotten on him when Kain cut off the arms of the first Sarafan Knight.

Kain paused as he realized something; the child was slowly backing away, not held by Kain's Dark Gift of Charming but by fear of the Vampire. "Interesting…you are not rendered obedient by my power….what manner of defence do you possess to counter my Dark Gifts? Does it connect to the accusation of you being a demon child?"

"I-I don't know what you mean." The boy whimpered. "Please don't kill me!"

"Peace, child, I do not savour the blood of children where these men are at peace with staining their blades with it." Kain said.

Suddenly, something began to build up within the child; there was a noticeable increase in power the boy possessed. Kain's eyes narrowed as he whispered. "What sorcery is this?" The boy's power was increasing by the second, slowly beginning to manifest before Kain's vision. "This power…."

The boy fainted at that point.

Moments later, several humans leaped down from the roof tops, surrounding Kain. They were not weak minded like most of the humans here. One was a young man with spiked up white hair and a mask that hid most of his face along with his head band being angled to hide his left eye. Another was a young, attractive woman with dark hair that tumbled to her shoulders and was kept out of her face by a matching head band, revealing naturally red eyes. The third was a man with tanned skin, a short dark beard and matching hair that was spiked, but not as much as the white haired man-this one was also smoking a cigarette, a habit many humans both here and in Nosgoth had. The fourth was a young woman with purple hair tied back in a pony tail and wore fishnet clothing, an orange skirt, and a tan trench coat. The final one was an elderly man clad in all black cloth and armour, the Hokage, the Fire Shadow of this village, its leader.

"What the hell?" The second man tensed as he looked at Kain.

"Damn, looks weird but looks good." The purple haired woman drew a Kunai, a grin on her face. "But the claws and fangs are a turn off."

"Get away from the boy." The Hokage demanded.

"I am not one who to accept the authority of a foreign power, elder." Kain replied. "If I intended to do the boy harm I would have done it by now."

"What are you?" The Hokage was just about ready to use anything in his arsenal to destroy this creature.

"I go by many names to many different people." Kain crossed his arms. "Some call me Kain the Disruptor, Kain the Conqueror, Kain the Assassin, King of Nosgoth at one time, Vampire Kain. But you may simply call me...Kain."

"Kain it is then, now step away from the boy." The Hokage demanded.

"Is the child truly safer with these villagers than he is with I?" Kain smirked. "You have seen it for yourself, I can tell this was not the first attempt on the boy's life by his own people. And this time one of your own warriors went as far as to hire the Sarafan Knights to eliminate him."

"I have never heard of the Sarafan." The white haired man who had one eye hidden said.

"Because they have remained inconspicuous until recently. They only arrived at the shores of your continent several months ago. I would know...I spent the entire trip feeding on the crews of their ships." Kain hissed. "They claim to do the work of god by eliminating that which is feared by mortals, but in reality they are evil wearing the mask of divinity as they wet their blades with the blood of innocents such as this boy." He looked at the blonde child. "I have heard much about him as I charmed the eldest members of this village, they told me much of his burden...tell me old man, is this true?"

"You refer to the Kyuubi, there is no use hiding that." The Hokage relaxed a bit. "Indeed it is true, Naruto has been forced to bear the burden of that wretched demon for eight years, and every day has been an attempt at survival for him."

"I see...I sense the demon in him, it tries to feed him power through the conduit that has formed between them." Kain's mind was running at full speed, trying to understand just how powerful this creature could be, possibly stronger than the Elder God itself. "His stomach ,that is where it is."

"It is where the seal was made...by his father." The Hokage, Sarutobi held back a tear. "I have done what I can except for all but massacring a large population of this village to eliminate every person who attacks him. It is not easy to remain a leader of unpredictable people."

"Indeed, I too understand the betrayal felt when one who is supposed to trust your judgement operates in the shadows when your back is turned." Kain replied. "But what if I told you that this child need not fear his coming years?"

"You murder seven men and then attempt to offer us counsel?" The dark haired smoker growled.

"Peace, human, I only murdered them so as to prevent innocent blood from being spilt and because they have been my ancient enemy for countless years." Kain said. "I am a vampire, the so called scourge of your race, more demon than this fox spirit you speak of in the eyes of these fanatical hunters. I have watched their order rise and fall many times over years that I have lost count of. I banished them from Nosgoth, and this time attempted to build in a more...acceptable manner compared to my previous tyranny that I forced upon my home land. But sadly no matter what I or any other of my kin do, we shall always be known only as the scourge of humanity, the drinkers of blood, and those who walk in the night."

"Drinkers of blood...I saw that stream...you drank the blood right out of their bodies." The young, white haired man observed. "And those talons...the feet...you are not human." He drew a kunai, on guard.

"Stay your weapon, warrior, I do not care to spill more blood unless it is originating from beneath plates of armour marked with the brand of the Sarafan." Kain held up one hand, freezing the man in place with his telekinesis. As the red eyed woman took a step forward, Kain froze her in place also. The strain of using his telekinetic power on two people and his charming ability to keep a crowd of thirty or so people solitary would have made him stagger in his control if not for the seven bodies worth of blood he had just ingested, giving him a brief boost of power. "I shall release you if none of you attempt to bring me harm again, I am no enemy of your village and I have not killed a human who has not deserved it since the formation of my second empire."

"Stand down, let him speak." Sarutobi ordered Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Anko. "I sense the intentions in his voice, and they are not so foul as you may suspect. Am I correct in my assumption...Kain?"

"You are indeed correct, elder." Kain released the two. "My intent is to help clear the Sarafan out of this land before they corrupt it as they did Nosgoth so many times over. And I have just the way to make sure my influence helps to prevent such an event." He crouched and picked up Naruto, holding the boy gently in his arms. "Allow me to take this child, and I promise you on the grave of every one of my comrades that I shall return him when he is of age."

"That won't happen!" Kakashi snapped. "I promised his father I would keep him safe!"

"I sense you and the boy's father had a connection...what stopped you from adopting this child and preventing harm from him then? Training him as you would your own son." Kain asked, eyes narrowing.

"I...I am not fit to be a parent to anyone." Kakashi admitted. "I cannot keep anyone safe...not even myself, I have always needed help from others or else I would be dead." His hand touched his head band where it hid his eye.

"I promise you that as soon as this boy is of age to enter your military I shall return him, I have studied your culture in the time I have spent here and am well aware that in six years he would be graduating to the rank of Genin." Kain continued. "I would teach him to fight, to focus this energy within him; I would teach him of both human and vampiric lore. And then once he turns fourteen I shall return him to you, and he shall be ready to face this world and grow."

Sarutobi locked gazes with Kain for a full five minutes before he finally replied. "Despite your inhumane appearance and dark powers...I sense that you speak the truth...you would also help him to learn our ways?"

"I do not know how to channel my energy as this Chakra you favour, and I doubt I could ever master it." Kain shook his head. "He need not leave now...I can give him time to decide for himself." He handed the boy over to Sarutobi. "But remember the difference between Nosgoth and the Land, honoured Hokage, we have not had witch or demon hunts for many centuries, and this village seems to be in a constant quest to eliminate this boy's life every day. I shall leave it up to him in the end."

Kain stepped back, and then raised his hands to the sky before he suddenly vanished in a black swarm of winged bats that all flew up into the dark sky and vanished. The spell broke ,and the villagers looked around in confusion.

The group of five returned to the Hokage Tower.

Xxx

"Whatever that thing was, it was neither human nor demon." Kakashi stated, his arms crossed.

"He mentioned that he was a vampire...ah here it is." Sarutobi had gone through his collection of scrolls and produced one. "The vampires are said to be a race of human like creatures, stronger and faster than the average human and capable of taking on even trained shinobi without jutsu training. They feed off of the blood of humans or animals, are burned by water and sun light, and are usually stereotyped in romantic novels...I never thought they were real though, just myth."

"What about this place he mentioned, Nosgoth." Kurenai tried to figure this dilemma out.

"Nosgoth...there is no record of such a place, but he claimed to have travelled across the sea for months." Sarutobi rubbed his chin. "What do we know of the Sarafan?"

"They arrived in great numbers in water country and made a few hostile advances, but they were stopped after they got control of one of the islands." Asuma pointed out an island on a map of the continent. "The Hidden Mist Village has negotiated a ceasefire and allowed them to set up a small government. The fact that they have deep pockets further enticed the Mizukage to forgive their invasion of Water Country."

"Do we know anything more aside from their location?" Sarutobi asked. "Such as whether they may become a threat to us? They did attempt to murder Naruto, and are enemies of the Vampire Kain."

"Still, can we trust a creature that feeds off of the blood of humans anymore than we can trust the Sarafan?" Kakashi asked.

"Better the devil you know, than the devil you do not." The humans spun and came face to face with Kain, who had seemingly appeared from nowhere in the office, arms crossed and a playful smirk on his face. "I needed to be aware of any plots against me, I am glad that only the usual suspicions have been brought up in this meeting, elder."

"How did you get in here?" Kakashi stepped forward, placing himself between Kain and the Hokage.

The Vampire King took a moment to examine Kakashi. He was in his late twenties, and despite his youth he had a bit of that spark Kain had when he was a fledgling. This man was easily stronger than most Sarafan, possibly on par with some of their current inquisitors or maybe even their new and mysterious 'Sarafan King' who ruled their new island country. Kain did not doubt this man would make an excellent opponent, but he did not come to fight and needlessly kill; that was in the past.

"Be at ease warrior, if I intended harm many would be dead by now." Kain raised one cloven hand to stop Kakashi. "Would your actions be so different were you within the borders of Nosgoth? No man favours walking blindly with a possible foe plotting against him; a trait even vampires even as old as myself retain."

"Lord Kain...for what reason should I entrust you with Naruto? How will I be certain that you could be any safer for him than this village where I at least know where he is?" Sarutobi asked.

"I have seen and fought many things in my time elder, I have lived for millennia and have learned to identify those with pure of heart...and the most despicable of intention. I would know, I do not have such a clean history, but no being can claim that regardless of their race." Kain shook his head. "With the Sarafan moving here it is a matter of time before they take over, be it decades, centuries, or even a thousand years they will soon adapt to your use of the Ninja Arts. I see this as a way of making sure I am not demonized in the eyes of every leader. If I can at least know that I may have allies in this one village I may be able to thoroughly destroy the Sarafan before they may threaten you or Nosgoth again."

"Why would they seek to overthrow every sovereign power?" Kurenai asked.

"Because Madame Illusionist, conquest is all they know, and worse yet they have the motivation of their god." Kain replied. "I have seen this so called god, and he is far from divine in the eyes of any man or woman, mortal or vampire. Even demons fear the Elder God that directs them."

"It would take years to even begin to topple one of the great nations," Sarutobi set his pipe aside. "And if one fell, the rest would see the rising threat and swiftly deal with it."

"By the time one falls, the rest will be under the Sarafan's heel, just not officially." Kain drawled. "In time, without any direct action, the Sarafan will take over everything. They represent humanity's capacity for adapting to any new environment. Vampires may be drinkers of blood, but we do not kill without purpose; only to drink so that we may survive. These humans do what they wish because they can and they believe they must control all." His eyes narrowed. "The only question remaining, elder fire shadow, is if you wish to leave your people with the inevitable threat of crusaders ruling them with an iron fist, or if you would rather have an ally in the shadows."

He held out a single claw.

Sarutobi took a moment to ponder his decision. He knew that Naruto would be subject to many daily beatings by the villagers no matter what was done to suppress their rage. In their eyes he was only what they wished to destroy: a demon. Yet this vampire, who was far from human spoke more reason than most men would give on the subject. Most would reject the deal upon seeing Kain's appearance and finding out just what he was, but Sarutobi knew that evil did not often take the guise of something that repelled humans, but to attract them.

He took Kain's hand, and with amazing strength tugged the vampire forward so he could hiss into one ear. "If he is harmed, I will make sure you and your kingdom burn."

Kain chuckled. "Now that is the spirit of a true guardian and a father."

Xxx

End of Chapter

I know kids become genin at 12 and quite frankly I don't give a damn, it's my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy of Naruto

Xxx

Chapter One: Going Abroad

Naruto slowly awoke to the familiar sight of the ceiling his hospital room. Usually he would only be here if he was badly hurt, but now he didn't have much more than the imprints of some rough hands on his arms. He sat up...and saw the monster that had killed the men who had been close to turning him into dog meat. He let out a yelp and fell out of his bed...only for an invisible force to grasp him and slowly position him back on the bed.

"I see the younglings of this village scare just as easily as they do back home." Kain smirked.

"Ah, good morning Naruto." Sarutobi said as he came into the room.

"Old man, what's going on?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto," Sarutobi hesitated. "I'd like you to meet King Kain, he is the one who rescued you last night from the knights who had attempted to kill you."

"What is he?" Naruto stared in awe and fear at the vampire.

"Most of my kind would react rather harshly if spoken of as though they are not present." Kain commented. "Luckily I am above such immature fits of rage."

Trying to process what Kain meant, Naruto opened his mouth to make one of his usual sarcastic comments, but paused as he felt something...burning. "Uh...Old Man, what did they-ah!" Naruto doubled over, hands on his stomach.

"Naruto?" The Hokage started forward.

"Wait!" Kain stopped Sarutobi. "Something is happening...I sense the magic...it is greater than even the Hylden."

Not knowing what the vampire king was referring to, Sarutobi watched as red energy poured out of Naruto, burning away his shirt to reveal a glowing containment seal. The glow died down until only the seal glowed as bright as a star. The boy slowly stood up, and opened blood red eyes. He looked to the two before him.

Kain gripped the handle of his Soul Reaver, weary of the malignant spirit that had taken possession of the child's body and reinforced the new vessel with its very power. This was something that was possibly the equivalent of if not superior to the Elder God, but this was no parasite that fed from the souls of the departed-many of which Kain had slain by his own hand; this was a fire alight from passion, anger, and emotion that Kain had felt in his days as a fledgling when he had began his quest for vengeance against his murderers.

It was as unpredictable and impulsive no doubt, but had a measure of wisdom and understanding in its gaze as the eyes of the possessed boy regarded both individuals before it. When it spoke, it was hard to discern whether it was male or female, young or old. "I suppose I have the blood drinker to thank for my continued enduring of this world, do I?"

"Kyuubi..." Kain could not help but smirk a bit. "Nine Tailed Fox," As he felt the power radiating off of the vessel he closed his eyes. "So this is the power that this village fears so much. I see it from their point of view now, you are quite powerful, I dread ever having to engage you in combat, demon."

Kyuubi scoffed. "If that was an attempt at flattery or to hide an insult behind words, you have failed at both, Blood Drinker." It glared at Kain. "I have heard of your offer, and I find myself wondering whether or not I should step in to halt this plan to separate my vessel from his familiar environment."

"I myself am considered a malignant being, I have done enough to support such accusations, but I am above harming children for power." Kain replied. "I do not seek to bend you to my will Demon, I seek to seek a way to help me prevent my ancient foe from expanding to this land."

"I have heard of this 'Sarafan' through the thoughts and echoes of the souls within this city, and I am aware that they had attempted to assassinate my vessel so as to eliminate me on behalf of those who fear me." Kyuubi grinned. "I guess that demons and vampires are not so different in the eyes of these humans."

"No, they are not, I know that from experience." Kain replied.

"I am interested in this sorcery that afflicts your mortal body." Kyuubi began to circle Kain, looking him up and down. "Not demonic in origin...but through actions that have deeply scarred your soul. A thirst for the life's blood of men, fear of the sun light and pure water...immortality..." Kyuubi grinned. "This is interesting...and ancient, very ancient...but not as old as I am."

"This condition is a curse passed onto me just like many others." Kain replied. "Why would one who lives beyond the weaknesses of the vampires?"

"Because the first vampire I have met is truthful." Kyuubi giggled. "You truly do not seek to use me...though several centuries ago you would have done so gladly. Your soul is mending itself from an anomaly that has deeply affected you..."

How did this entity see so deeply into Kain? It was as though it possessed the omniscience that Moebius and his parasitic master claimed to have had. No, it was as though it literally opened him up like a book and read every line of words his soul had to offer.

"Kain of Nosgoth...vampire king, Balance Guardian and Scion," Kyuubi announced. "I will entrust my kit to your care, but be warned. Should you or one of your stagnant minions bring any harm to him, I still have enough power to destroy any foe."

"If you do then why have you not used it to continue your attack on this village?" Sarutobi asked.

"Because I had no interest in the village in the first place. It was not my will that I devastate this village, but that of the being who drove me into my rage." Kyuubi seemed to lose some of its fierce anger, looking more heart broken than enraged. "At first...I never had any intent of attacking this or any other village. I resigned myself and my kind to an isolated existence within our world. But then...many millennia ago...they appeared in legions, once fair and beautiful but corrupted by their existence within our world, which was not meant for those who were born in this material realm. They became twisted, hideous, corrupted, demonic."

Sighing, Kyuubi set down on a chair. "I was the queen of my tribe. Despite popular belief I was not truly a demon, but a pagan spirit, worshipped by farmers and hunters of a now long dead region. We lived in peace in our piece of the world until these monsters began to include my kin in their conspiracy to escape back to their world."

"The Hylden," Kain said. "I must beg your forgiveness then, for it was the first Vampires who were responsible for the exile of the Hylden to your realm. They constructed nine pillars, each defended by a Guardian-"

"And these pillars are the lock that binds the Hylden, now only barely keeping them back in their reduced state." Kyuubi glared at Kain. "I see what you have done Kain. If it were not for the fact that I see that you are no villain I would kill you and allow these Pillars to either choose their new guardians or rot away. The Hylden being taken out of my kind's world would be a benefit. They murdered many of my people and attempted to tame me and send me into the human world to destroy the vampires, luckily I was too out of control and they lost track of me rather quickly, but I did not regain myself until I was sealed in this boy."

"Retribution can be arranged in the future...but I have come to fight the Sarafan now, not the Hylden. Their Elder God is the true threat." Kain said. "It is a spectral monster of great strength that drove the vampires into war with the Hylden and caused their occupation of your world. It has caused all of the strife through the countless years."

"In that case I shall meet with this Elder God one day...and then it shall see just how easily I can crush the life from it." Clenching Naruto's hands, the spirit queen hissed. "Take my kit Kain...give him what he needs to fight...and I shall do what I can to support him also. I shall see to it that this Elder god is destroyed and his precious Wheel of Fate is used properly. I was well aware of it before your mind spoke of this Elder God and I had wondered why so many of the souls from the realm that it rules over were drained of their energy as they passed into it. It transcends this parasite, and he has merely corrupted it with his very existence."

"Your kind knows of the Wheel?" Kain asked.

"We do...I cannot stay, the boy is strong in spirit and with training will be a powerful warrior one day. Take him Kain...but tread carefully, or I shall make sure you burn in hellfire without the mercy of reincarnation."

"Tell me Spirit...what may I call you?" Kain asked.

"Dea...my name is Dea." Suddenly the body went limp, the demonic energy vanishing.

"Dea...goddess." Kain commented.

The Hokage and the Vampire King exchanged a glance.

"Elder Fire Shadow...I see we have all been affected by my foe. The Sarafan serve it, therefore they are both my enemy and yours, their master brought this spirit's wrath down upon you." Kain said. "Allow me to train the boy and I shall make sure that the Sarafan are vanquished from this land forever."

"I have taken in what would take days to explain to the village in detail...it all seems to impossible...gods...spirits...this wheel..." Sarutobi said. "But the Spirit Fox allowed me to see its thoughts...I don't know how I know they belonged to her but they did...she is a woman wronged and is truthful. IF the Sarafan do threaten the stability of this land then I shall do what must be done to destroy them. Take Naruto Kain...he needs a kinder life than what this village may provide for him."

"And I shall see that he receives such a life." Kain replied. "I spent many centuries giving nothing but death and misery...if I can begin with one act of kindness, perhaps forgiveness is not beyond me."

"Who has enough power over you for you to wish for their forgiveness?" Sarutobi asked.

"No mortal or immortal that sill lives Fire shadow." Kain whispered. "Only myself."

Xxx

When Naruto had finally processed the information, he had jumped for joy. He hated life in the village. Except for the Ramen Stand Owners, the Weapons Store Owners, and several children and their families Naruto received little kindness from anybody else in the village.

Kain allowed him to bid farewell to his old life for three days, and then the vampire stood in the mist at the southern gate of Konoha.

Several humans were awaiting also, and it was obvious that they were not giving Naruto a final good bye.

Fading into the mist, he waited for them to come out. Two men stepped out.

"Where did it go? It was standing right here!" One said.

"We should leave. Just let it take the fox!" The other said.

In agreement, they both moved to flee before being cut in half by the Soul Reaver as Kain manifested behind them. Drinking their blood by calling it to him with his telekinesis, Kain immolated the bodies next, pouring in magic until they were ashen skeletons. A simple spell was all it took to make them turn into dust entirely.

Satisfied and ready to depart, Kain looked to the main road as the eight year old child appeared in his vision. He was accompanied by Kurenai and a woman with long dark hair tied back in a pony tail and curtained hair that partially covered a white and red mask that represented a fox. She wore a pair of dark pants and a sleeveless shirt, grey arm warmers and fingerless gloves, sandles, and had one of the Shinobi Katana hanging off of her back.

She was an ANBU, one of the most Elite of the shinobi, and no doubt she would be a challenge and would possibly defeat most vampires from fledglings to those who were old enough to form their cloven hands. She hesitated to step near Kain, but with her hand grasping Naruto's she kept moving.

"Good bye sis." Naruto hugged her.

"Good bye Naruto," The woman said, taking off her mask.

For a moment Kain forgot to breathe as he examined the woman. She appeared so much like Umah in some ways, but he could tell that he was not her nor her reincarnation.

Kain remembered how Umah had helped him fight against the Sarafan. In a justified treachery she stole the precious Nexus Stone from him, the one thing that could resist the Soul Reaver. She accused him of wishing to do nothing but conquer, and that he would destroy the vampire resistance known as the Cabal in his quest for domination...and she was all to right. After defeating the Sarafan Lord and the Sarafan Armies all over Nosgoth Vorador had become an obstacle to the corrupted fledgling Kain.

He decimated the Cabal and sentenced Vorador to a fate worse than death, to be sealed in the Tombs of the Clans. It was an underground structure where the fallen and greatest warriors of his children were buried if they were killed. It had a secondary function, to act as a place of healing and nourishment for a vampire. The last he had seen of Vorador while corrupted by Nupraptor's insanity was him being sealed within a crypt where a small amount of blood, manifested by magic would drop from a drain and into the elder's mouth, just barely keeping him alive. He was unable to move, die, or sleep for three hundred years after Raziel had finally captured him and decimated him and his vampire followers and their army of humans.

Kain had rescued Vorador almost immediately, and the vampire was recovering, in a comatose state with hundreds of his vampire followers. Kain had resolved to set all of his actions right.

Perhaps he had the chance to do something right to begin with instead of having to correct a wrongdoing.

"Lord Kain, the Sandaime Hokage of Kohonagakure no Sato hereby transfers custody of Naruto Uzumaki to you." Kurenai handed Kain some documents. "But he will be required to return here in six years time for graduating class of the Genin Academy, and you will have to teach him of his culture and the shinobi arts."

"I have collected enough information to adequately tutor him." Kain nodded. "Do not worry for the child, he will want for nothing."

"So...does this make you my...dad?" Naruto asked.

Almost caught off guard, Kain thought back to his first born son, who had been but three when Kain was slain and resurrected. He had found that the child had perished after the pillars collapsed along with Kain's mortal family. "Yes Naruto...I am your father."

The look on Naruto's face would have amused Kain before his purification, but now it only made Kain feel better as the child leaped up and hugged him, not caring for his hard, armoured, reptilian green flesh.

Kain looked at the Fox ANBU, Yoko. "Are you close?"

Yoko nodded. "I've been one of the few Shinobi willing to defend him when needed and without specific orders. I will miss him Kain..." She smiled. "Naruto, you're like a little brother to me. Come back one day and prove to this village that you are destined for great things!"

"I will sis, believe it!" Naruto shouted with a big grin.

"Farewell, Kurenai and Yoko. Naruto...prepare to see your new home." Holding the child up, Kain teleported, vanishing in a flash of white light.

"...you don't think Naruto-chan will have the urge for his steak to be bloody, do you? Kurenai asked.

"I suppose we shall see." Yoko replied dully, staring at where her little brother had vanished from.

Xxx

End of chapter...rather short, decided not to put too much detail into this one since I needed a time skip badly.


	3. Chapter 3

Legacy of Naruto

Xxx

Chapter Two: Sailing with Vampires

It took several days for Kain to reach the coast. He would usually take to the air using his Bat transformation spell, but he could not do so with Naruto in his grasp. He stayed on sparsely used roads and stopped at inns where he would use a simple illusion spell to make the humans think Kain did not look like some reptilian cross with a human.

The first thing Kain did was purchase Naruto some better clothes and got him a meal besides Ramen. Naruto had protested at first, but Kain had firmly stated the obvious.

"Naruto, I know I might not be one to talk considering I feed off of the blood of man to sustain my immortal being, but you are human, you require sustenance that bowls of Ramen cannot provide to you." Kain said as he looked over the map of the Elemental Countries and marked their next stop-which would be in water country where he'd see if he could steal a Sarafan boat or hide on another. Turning, he walked over and helped him pull his shirt on. "You wish to become the Hokage of your village, correct?"

"Yeah! I'll be even greater than the first, second, third, and fourth put together! Believe it!" Naruto cheered.

'I found myself discovering a reaction to this phrase similar to how I would react to one of my Lieutenants' momentary fits of immaturity...but I managed to kindle a hope that I could break this habit just as I had done with my Lieutenants in their fledgling days.' Kain went through one of his inner monologues as Naruto continued to brag. 'Perhaps after that and tutoring the child on how to maintain his own health I could begin to turn him into a warrior. Oddly he reminded me of Raziel and Turel in their days of leading the Clans against the Sarafan: arrogant, eager to prove themselves, and with great potential. As the eldest of my vampire children they had developed a responsibility to lead their younger siblings and often showed confidence in times of great difficulty to improve morale...perhaps this personality was but a mask to hide the misery he has endured though.'

"Naruto," Kain cut Naruto off. "In order to become bigger and stronger, you must keep yourself healthy, meaning that you must maintain a diet. It has been so many centuries since I have been required to do so, as blood feeds and strengthens a vampire and allows us to evolve further but I am well aware of how to maintain a human's nourishment."

"Huh?" The child tilted his head into confusion.

"...you need to eat more variety. Vegetables, meat-" Kain started.

"They have that in ramen." Naruto pointed out.

"You also need nourishment from milk and food created from harvested wheat." Kain continued, undeterred. "Having bowl after bowl of soup will not maintain your health. Eventually you shall have to add more to your diet."

"Uh...what will happen to me if I don't do all that, something bad?" Naruto asked.

"Let me just say that you will have an easier time with a better variety of food." Kain sighed.

"Alright dad!" Naruto grinned.

Despite having known Kain for only a few days, Naruto had come to trust him. So he began to refer to Kain as 'dad'. Kain found it awkward but as their journey reached their end he began to refer to Naruto as 'son'.

At that point they reached a port, and Kain discovered that the Sarafan had established a rather profitable trading business with coastal villages. But there were Mist Ninjas posted in them, watching over these trades to keep the Sarafan from getting violent as they had several weeks ago when they attempted to invade Water Country and even defeated the Mist Armies in four out of nine battles.

It was simple to find a Sarafan freighter bound for Nosgoth to continue evacuating what was left of the Sarafan and its citizens to the elemental countries. Kain and Naruto boarded a freighter with a crew of fourteen, out of which only six were knights. There was also forty slaves aboard to row the ship.

Kain ate them one by one, day by day as they returned to Nosgoth. Naruto at first was nauseous when he saw blood around his dad's mouth, but after being told of all the Sarafan had done he felt less pity for the Sarafan. He even supported his father doing what he had to for the sake of survival.

Kain had specifically chosen the ship because it was on a lone voyage back to Nosgoth so it could pick up perhaps sixty Sarafan Knights to deliver to the new Sarafan Island. But over the course of four weeks, Kain drank all fourteen Sarafan zealots dry and chose to free the slaves, who gladly embraced the idea of Kain the Disruptor, now the kind sovereign of Nosgoth freeing them. The Sarafan had inadvertently told them that the vampires had been freeing the Sarafan slaves and building farms rather than fortresses-they had said the vampires were freeing heretics and 'expanding their despicable, corrupted crops of unholy weeds'. Luckily they were used to the Sarafan always embellishing the truth about vampires and anybody related to their rule, and after confirmations from a captured human spy from Kain's armies the slaves had began to revolt.

These ones praised Kain, though were confused as to why Naruto travelled with him. Kain lied, saying Naruto had been a slave to the Sarafan who had also been freed.

The 'leader' of the slaves, a strongly built man named Robert grunted, grounding out a cigarette-a Sarafan knight had become curious about them and purchased them in Water Country, now the slaves were helping themselves to the spoils of the ship. "Pigs, the lot of them. Claim they're speaking for god almighty, they can kiss my hairy arse if they think I'd bow to child abductors!"

"Then we are in agreement," Kain stated from where he sat on a crate, one leg crossed over the other and his head propped up on one hand, his elbow propped against the next crate as he leaned over, half lying down. Naruto was sitting next to him, eating some chicken the slaves had started cooking up. "We shall make for Nosgoth and land at safer shores. You and your people may have their freedom and pursue lives in my empire, or may choose to go to unclaimed parts of Nosgoth to live as you wish. From what I hear two small human kingdoms have already been established."

"I might take several weeks to decide how I wish to live, aye." Robert nodded. "I have nothing against vampires, even if their blood thirst creates many problems for vampiric relations with...any other race. They do what they have to out of necessity; those blasted Sarafan had no necessity in enslaving us besides feeding their blasted god complex!"

"I promise you that soon they shall be driven from Nosgoth entirely, the last I heard before travelling to the elemental Countries was that the battle was going in the favour of my armies." Kain smirked, wiping some dried blood from his mouth. "You need not bother yourself with them again after I have finished their pathetic legions."

"And let them rot with the devils they claim to fight then! And here is to Emperor Kain, saviour of Nosgoth and a true hero!" The slaves toasted to that as Robert raised his tankard of beer over his head and downed it.

Kain smiled sadly as the humans celebrated their newly gained freedom. He took Naruto to the cabin he had personally claimed for them, and set his son to bed.

"Dad...what is Nosgoth like?" Naruto asked as he climbed into bed.

"Well...at a time it was the most beautiful place one could imagine, as grand as the country you come from. But it was also filled with many great dangers." Kain sighed. "For the past several millennia it has been rotting...but now it is slowly rebuilding itself, step by step. It is a slow process, but I was worthy enough in the eyes of whatever true god that exists to witness forests flourishing in what had once been a wasteland."

Kain told Naruto of various stages and wars through Nosgoth's history. The Vampires' Holy War on the Hylden, the Humans' war against the Vampires for the Pillars of Nosgoth, the Sarafan Genocide of the Vampires, Vorador's execution of six members of the Circle of Nine as vengeance for the murder of his sire Janos Audron, the second vampire genocide by Moebius the Timestreamer and his army of mercenaries, then Kain's own two century war upon humanity. He went into greater detail after the point of his defeat at the hands of the Sarafan Lord, and his awakening two hundred years later to assist the Cabal.

When he reached the part of Umah, Naruto seemed to become more interested. "This Umah lady sounds great dad, did you like her?"

Kain paused for several moments, and sighed. "Yes Naruto...I loved her actually."

"Is she going to be waiting for you?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No," Kain shook his head. "I shall explain it in my story...ah yes, I had just learned of the Sarafan fleets going to this mysterious city and had planned to journey there with Umah...but she believed that I would destroy the Cabal afterwards in a quest for total domination...she was right in her beliefs sadly. I was not always such a hero Naruto, I have done many evil things over the course of my life. Because of the insanity that possessed the circle and myself...when I caught up to her...I made the greatest mistake of my life."

_Kain, I am dying._

_Yes, you are._

He hadn't even spared her a moment of pity, no attempt to even ponder forgiveness. He only had retribution on his mind as he stood over the dying Umah.

_Then you may die, knowing the truth!_

_No! Kain!_

Blood squirting from her throat as she lay under him, dying. She stared at him with devastated eyes as her soul left the world.

_You could have been my queen, but now you have left me alone._

It was only after her death that he had shown remorse.

Naruto did not find the courage to speak to Kain for the rest of the night after Kain finished his story.

Xxx

The day several days later, when the first sign of Nosgoth appeared in the horizon, spotted by a woman manning the crow's nest.

"Land ahoy! Land ahoy! Nosgoth is within sight!" She cried, ringing the bell.

The former slaves, now clad in finer clothes and with weapons in their belts rushed to the railings to see the land, which was just a small line, barely discernable from the ocean, and stretching in both directions so far none could see the end.

Kain stood, with Naruto on his shoulders. The boy seemed to have forgotten his hesitance with Kain from last night and was staring in awe as Nosgoth became clearer.

The shore they landed at was a large beach with small, easily scaled cliffs that led to forests. The slaves-after securing the ship leaped off and began to run around in the sand. Some men grabbed women and began to kiss them-the women did not mind. Others ran into the water, stripping off their clothing and splashing around.

Naruto joined them, but Kain remained on the beach. He had made it clear to Naruto that despite the fact that sunlight no longer ailed him, water still was like acid to him. Naruto remained in the shallow water with some of the younger slaves and even used some jutsu he had managed to learn from his few months in the academy. He use the transformation technique to turn into the slaves one by one, at first shocking but amazing the humans.

Kain left them to celebrate so he could search for a vampire stronghold. He found a small town several miles away. It had human guardians manning the walls and patrolling the farms outside of the town. When they saw Kain, they recognized him immediately, for no vampire had evolved enough to Kain's level except Vorador, who was apparently recovering in Kain's Citadel this very day.

Kain led a small column of humans, numbering just under fifty back to the coast where they helped the slaves up from the shore-several humans took the ship to dock it at a friendly harbour. Sarafan freighters carried many provisions, and this was no exception. It also held a surplus of weapons, armour, and munitions, which would be used to fuel Kain's growing empire.

Kain stood on top of the cliffs with Naruto by his side. The child was grasping one of Kain's cloven, claw-like hands as they watched the freighter move up the coast and out of sight.

"And now Naruto," Kain spoke. "You begin your future, as Prince of Nosgoth."

With that, the Vampire and his son turned and began their trek towards Kain's Citadel, accompanied by their entourage of loyal servants and warriors.

Xxx

End of chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Legacy of Naruto

I'm back baby!

But I still don't own Legacy of Kain. But if my boys keep at it, I will eventually (looks to where my team is trying to crack open a vault labelled 'L.O.K', which has over 50 000 locks on it)...Uh...never mind that, I'll never own it. (epic face palm)

Read and Review!

Xxx

Chapter Three: The Citadel of Balance

The Vampire citadel had been restored to its former glory by years of work on part of Kan and his legion of followers. After millennia of disrepair, the structure was once again manned by vampire knights assisted by nearly six times as many humans. The armour of the Vampire Knights was dark grey, bordering black, with red cloaks similar to Kan's, but bared a symbol consisting of Kain's symbol next to Raziel's clan symbol. The humans wore lighter silver armour with dark blue cloaks that had matching symbols.

As Kain's column finished their approach to the gates of the citadel-far below the council chambers and the Reaver Forge where Kain and Raziel had combated the Elder God and his minion Moebius the time Streamer all those years ago they were greeted by a trio of guards who beckoned for the gates to be opened.

"My son and I shall go to the throne room now," Kain spoke to the Guard Captain present. "What is the condition of Vorador, has his condition improved?"

"He is awake now sir, and very...enraged." The Guard Captain said uncertainly. "Leonardo tends to him, but I fear that he may only prolong his inevitable rage."

"Then I shall speak to him, if he wishes to express his feelings on my recent actions then I shall not deprive him of the privilege." Kain shook his head.

"Is Vorador that old pervy vampire you told me about dad?" Naruto asked.

Kain chuckled. "He is Naruto, but despite any faults he has he is still a great vampire older than even I, I expect you to show him respect."

"You got it dad!" Naruto grinned.

"Then let us meet with him. Captain, where is he?" Kain looked to the Captain as the rest of his column trickled into the citadel.

"He has been awaiting your return since last night in the Council Chambers." The Captain replied.

Kain nodded, and set Naruto on his shoulder before he focused a sphere of energy into his hands. In a flash of diamond white light, he and Naruto vanished, leaving behind only foot prints.

The Captain sighed. "Two thousand years old and he still feels the need to make an artistic exit." He continued is patrol with his fellow guardsmen.

Xxx

"I shall wait no more, slave!" Kain paused and held out one hand to stop Naruto from ascending the last steps to the council chambers. "Bring Kain to me or I shall have your head!"

"Lord Vorador, I beg of you to stay your blade!" The voice of one of Kain's Lieutenants, the Vampire Leonardo rang out. "It is because of Emperor Kain that you live!"

"_Emperor_ Kain?" Vorador sounded incredulous. "Emperor of a waste he had a hand in creating!"

Kain looked down at Naruto. "Naruto my son, please stay here, if Vorador is blinded by his rage I do not wish for you to be witness to it."

Naruto nodded. "I'll stay right here dad!"

"There! Who spies upon us!" Vorador called. "Kain, I know it is you, only your decadent, repulsive odour could disgust me so!"

Kain sighed and stepped through the open doors as the two vampire guards gripped the hilts of their short swords. "Indeed Vorador, it is I, old friend."

Leonardo stood between Vorador and Kain, trying to calm the raging ancient. Leonardo was a young man in his late twenties when the Dark Gift had been given to him by one of the few stray vampires that were not of the clans yet had endured Nosgoth's decay for over a millennia. He was five hundred by now, having been born a human slave around the time Raziel had been cast into the abyss for the crime of growing wings like the ancients. As Kain's empire began its first steps of decline, beginning with the rebellion of the Razielim clan Leonardo had found himself being turned into a vampire by Raziel's old lieutenant, the vampiress Delilah, who at this very moment was also being awakened from the same slumber Vorador and his followers had endured.

After defeating the Razielim and decimating hundreds of their number, Kain took Delilah and the few survivors he could capture and imprisoned them alongside the Cabal vampires. Leonardo himself had taken charge of a small army of vampires in his third century as an un-dead warrior, recruiting humans to his ranks to free Nosgoth of Kain before the emperor himself had approached him several years ago with an offer of peace. Though sceptical, the Razielim remnants warmed up to the idea as Kain proved his word.

Leonardo possessed black hair that was parted at the center and fell as bangs that trailed past his chin, while the back was pulled into a low, loose tail. He did not have the hard, cold, gaunt features that Kan's vampire fledglings did; he appeared more human except for his golden, slightly feline eyes, the visible lack of circulation that made him pale, and his fangs. He wore a pair of black leather trousers like Kain, but of different design, and also wore a green tunic under dark chain mail and a set of gauntlets that many of Kain's soldiers favoured that protected their palms and the back of their hands and their wrists but kept their claws out in the open. A short sword hang on his back, and he looked close to pulling it out to defend himself from Vorador.

The Vampire Ancient himself looked the same as when Kain had imprisoned him: defiant, angry, powerful, determined, and towered over the young Leonard by several feet-Leonardo had not been very tall as a human, so he appeared to be but a young man in his late teens compared to Vorador. His green, scaly skin gleamed in the light as his bat like ears twitched, and his bared his fangs at Kain in a growled. He wore the usual dark red robes he favoured along with a pair of black pants and was bare foot, and to top off his return the Ancient Vampire was wielding the broadsword that he had always favoured in his younger days.

"Kain! Murderer! Traitor!" Vorador howled, swinging his sword once. "Step aside, dog!" Leonardo ducked under the blade.

"Stay your blade Lord Vorador or I shall force you to!" Leonardo moved between himself and Kain, one hand gripping the hilt of his sword. He slowly drew it out of its sheath as Vorador advanced on him.

"Give it your best effort then, Boy! For not fire, nor water, nor steel shall stop me from obtaining my well deserved vengeance upon your wretch of a sire!" Vorador declared, and swung his broad bladed sword. Leonardo countered, his reinforced Vampiric Sword managing to counter the attack with little damage to the edge.

"Enough," Kain's voice made Leonardo halt as he prepared to jab at Vorador, aiming for the area under his ribs so he could angle up under the bones and impale his undead heart. "You have served me well in keeping my affairs in order, Leonardo; now stand aside so I may handle this myself."

"Yes, my lord." Leonardo slowly stood aside, keeping his sword at his side.

"I have dreamt of this day for so long I cannot remember much before the day that your accursed steps lead you to my estate." Vorador hissed.

"Vorador, you must listen to me, the time for fighting amongst one another is over." Kain tried to see if there was any trace of the diplomatic side of Vorador left to appeal to. "The madness that ailed me as the Balance Guardian has been lifted. You and those who served you are free, along with all others who I condemned to rot in an eternal prison."

"So the coward has brought me back to this world in hopes that I may assist with furthering his dreams of dominance then? Your words are laced with demon's blood Kain: possessed, despicable, and false!" Vorador roared, rearing one arm back for a swing. "You have cost the lives of far too many to be allowed to live!"

Kain drew the Soul Reaver and barely managed to counter the attack from Vorador's blade. He pushed Vorador back ,and they began to circle one another. "I speak not of false promises Vorador! Raziel has served his part as both the messiah of the Vampires and Hylden; he has restored that which was set asunder! The Scion of Balance is healed! I have seen many things in the time between your imprisonment and awakening."

"Raziel? That blue demon that I had last seen beginning a futile quest to regain my sire's heart?" Vorador paused.

"Janos was resurrected before he was turned into a beast Vorador, he found the heart." Kain placed one hand on his chest. "Mortanius the Necromancer had used Janos' undead heart to revive me from my original death as a vampire so that I might fulfill the first ark of the play that he had constructed for us to follow. I had not known...not until long into my quest, during I had used the Time Streaming Chambers and other portals to travel through many time periods and witnessed many legendary events, leading up to the point of when I would cause the down fall of the Pillars as a fledgling vampire. I only discovered the Heart's true location after Raziel tore it from my chest as we battled in the depths of Avernus Cathedral."

"Then how is it that you still live? Where is the mark that should lie over the empty void that you claimed was filled by my master's heart?" Vorador demanded, before he swung again, angling his sword at Kain's neck.

Kain batted his sword aside and then parried a downwards swing from Vorador, using both hands to keep the Ancient Vampire from decapitating or bisecting him. He pushed off, and continued, hoping he would finish before the next attack. "I do not know how I precisely survived that encounter. I awoke within the demonic prison world of the Hylden, and managed to fight my way out before insanity and corruption could further take me." He batted aside a stab. "I made my way to this very citadel where I found the liar, Moebius the Time Streamer. I dispatched him easily, as the Heart of Darkness was all that gave his accursed staff power over me."

"The staff that caused the near downfall of my race." Vorador paused, pondering Kain's words. "Where does it lay now?"

"I buried it," Kain smirked. "With Moebius and his true master."

"True master?"

"The one who conspired to cause every event, from the Holy War of the Vampires and the Hylden to the Sarafan's Holy War against our kind. I did not know...not until Moebius' corpse arose. He had told me before his death that his master would grant him new life. Not taking chances, I sought to murder him again, impaling him on my blade only to discover...his corpse was not possessed by his own soul, but by Raziel himself. He and Janos had travelled here in hopes of averting what my younger self would cause, but were too late." Kain lowered his blade. "The pillars fell, and Janos became possessed. He defeated Raziel and helped to open the Hylden Gate. Raziel, devoid of form, had met with Moebius in a hidden realm not visible to eyes of mortals or Vampires...unless their vision is purified by the Soul Reaver Raziel gifted me with."

"He used the spirit of the former Balance Guardian Ariel to purify his Reaver Blade. He dispatched Moebius, absorbing his soul, and then allowed me to attack and defeat him for one purpose..." He held up the blade. "The Soul Reaver is not able to devour souls on its own, as we both know you had forged it as the Blood Reaver. It absorbed the life's blood of Raziel, who as a Wraith his 'blood', his sustenance was the very souls of his foes, so he himself was drawn into it, becoming the soul devouring spectre who would lay within the blade and use it to feed continuously off of foes. He used his own purified weapon to give me the true vision, and his own soul to complete what I now hold."

"To be trapped and used as a weapon...such a thing I would not wish on any except for few...one of those exceptions stands before me." Vorador, lowering his sword, examined the purified Soul Reaver. "Indeed, this blade is not the unholy relic of the vampires...it is pure of all malignant sources...and stronger too."

"And it has proven itself by striking at and wounding our true foe, the one who has led the vampires into war, death, undeath and extinction in an effort to fulfill its own despicable purposes." Kain spat. "The revered god of the Ancient Vampires is responsible for these crimes, even the genocide of the vampires so long ago. It is no deity as it claims to be, but a twisted, disgusting, gargantuan, spectral, squid like creature residing in its own realm separate yet connected to our realm. It feeds off of the souls of the dead, taking their energy for itself so it may be sustained and continuing a cycle of reincarnation over and over again." Kain growled. "Elder God it calls itself. And the Sarafan are its legion and always have been. Moebius was its bishop, the corrupted Guardians its rooks." He sighed. "And I was, in my foolishness, its Black Knight until my eyes were opened."

Vorador's eyes looked up and down the length of the Soul Reaver. "I shall require proof...until then I shall not destroy you, but should I discover treachery I shall not hesitate to do away with you."

"If you attempt to destroy me Vorador, I shall defend myself. I do not live only for myself now, but for many around me." Kain held the Reaver as though Vorador intended to attack again.

Vorador looked partially amused and disgusted. "Oh, the great Kain the Disruptor, living for the sake of others? And what poor soul lies in your hands?"

"Only one at the moment," Kain slowly sheathed the Soul Reaver. "Naruto! Come in my child!"

"Naruto? The name sounds...exotic n a way, what manner of language is it derived from?" Vorador inquired right before a young blonde hair human child entered the room. "What is this?"

"This, Vorador," Kain knelt and scooped Naruto up, setting him on one of his shoulders where the boy grinned. "Is my son and heir, Naruto."

"Preposterous! The Kain I know would sooner snap a human's neck and drain them before he would actually adopt one of them and induct them into his _noble_ house." Vorador spat.

"Naruto is well aware of my history," Kain said grimly. "But now is not the time for this Vorador. I have only just returned from Naruto's home lands, and I intend to return again in several years with Naruto at my side. The Sarafan have begun to flee these lands, taking their hordes of followers with them across the seas in an effort to spread their influence and eventually return to strike us down once more. If you truly wish for an enemy to combat, then there is one that threatens a land filled with humans who have never even heard of our kind except in fairy tales and whispers."

"You have quite the tale to tell then Kain, and with only this child to support your word." Vorador remarked.

"Do all vampires look like that when they get older?" Naruto spoke out loud, drawing the attention of his father and Vorador. "You know, looking all green and uh...lizard-y."

Leonardo stifled his laughter, and looked away when both ancients glanced at him. Vorador's mouth curled into a smirk, and then he laughed out loud. "Part of me can't believe any child like this would be your son Kain, adopted or not." He placed the tip of his sword against the floor and held the hilt in both hands. "I shall speak as a civil man for the sake of your son, and if I find myself swayed to sympathize with you, then I shall spare you and take my war to the Sarafan."

"I shall give you all you need to begin this war, Vorador: An army and a fortress of your own." Kain smiled pleasantly. "The remnants of the Razielim and the Cabal are being awakened as we speak, and Leonardo will assist you with building up your own breed of vampires once more."

Leonardo bowed to Vorador at the waist. "Forgive me for my threat of physical violence Lord Vorador, but I had to defend myself."

"I would have it no other way boy, I'd would rather have a Knight who can think instead of a pawn who would gladly let me behead him for the sake of loyalties." Vorador clapped Leonard on the shoulder. "Now, show me this fortress Kain."

Xxx

For the next few weeks, Naruto began to adjust to the life of being the Prince of Nosgoth. The Vampires and humans alike would bow to him and serve his every need-but truth be he was fine with cooking his own supper. Kain began to teach him several things, such as how to ride a horse or to navigate using a map and compass. Vorador also took time to teach Naruto history of the vampires and weaknesses of both vampires and humans-practical work would come on his seventh birth day within three months. The vampires repeatedly drilled facts and instructions into Naruto's head.

Leonardo even took part in training Naruto, teaching him to cook and maintain his health properly-Leonardo had been forced to cook for other slaves in his time as a human. But when Naruto's seventh birth day came around, he was able to add another course to his lessons: knife throwing. Similar to the use of Kunai, Naruto took to it very well, along with Vorador beginning sword lessons on the very same day.

Kain watched as Naruto, clad in light training chainmail and wielding a tiny sword would strike out at one of Leonardo's vampire officers: Castel. Castel had blonde hair that had become platinum in his time away from the sun, and had been handsome for a human of his age, which had been just under twenty before he joined the ranks of the undead. Castel allowed Naruto to lash out at him, parrying the boy's strikes.

"Do not pause between attacks boy," Castel instructed. "Your offensive must be like a river, never stopping for anything! It gives your opponent time to counter attack!"

"Hai!" Naruto nodded, and started forward with the basic jab Castel had showed him.

Castel spun aside, but Naruto kept after him, slashing and stabbing until Castel disarmed him.

"Keep a stronger grip on your sword boy, and know when to defend or counter attack. A strong offensive alone won't win a battle if your opponent can slip between your attacks." Castel used his telekinesis to give Naruto's sword back to the child. "You may need improvement, but keep up your progress and we'll make a swordsman out of you yet."

Naruto smiled a bit, and attacked again.

Xxx

End of chapter.

I have decided...it'll be a Naru/Harem, with...Kyuubi and an OC of my own. (Evil grin of Doom) Read and Review!


End file.
